Pokemorphs: An Experiment Recreated
by Twent years later
Summary: Pokémorphs have been extinct for a long time, until a group of ex-Rockets recreate them, jogging the memory of regular people who were alive through the first crisis. Will the Pokémorphs be accepted back into the economy, or will they be shunned forever?
1. Pokémorph Info

What is a _Pokémorph_?

A Pokémorph is a creature that is a human with Pokémon DNA. It may have attacks of its morphed Pokémon, and it may keep physical features, too. Like ears, hair color, fur, eye color, tails, etc, but the morph ALWAYS keeps its human build.

Most morphs are caused by genetic engineering or mating between two already created morphs. Before the illegal genetic engineering was discovered, many thought of odd reasons like humans having sexual intercourse with Pokémon, magic and curses, alternate dimensional portals, or exposure to nuclear waste. In the end, it was Team Rocket scientists capturing teens and morphing them as to use them as tools.

Also, newly engineered morphs, known as 2G morphs, can completely change into their Pokémon form, if needed for battle. Morphs have been tested on different ages, and if the subject is experimented on when it is 27 years of age or older, it will most likely die.

By now, all regular Pokémorphs have died, and only 10-15 2Gs are still alive. The only people to know about these beings are the Champions: Lance, Steven, and Cynthia.

This document has been made to so if Pokémorphs ever come back, we can use this information to either help, eliminate, or study them.

ONLY TO BE READ BY POKéMON CHAMPION

THIS DOCUMENT WAS CREATED AFTER THE YOUNG BOY, RED, DISBANDED TEAM ROCKET. NAMES OF CHAMPIONS SHALL CHANGE DEPENDING ON CURRENT POKéMON LEAGUE STATUS.


	2. Prologue: The Transformation

AUTHOR NOTE: _This story may be never-ending. I'm probably just going to add a new chapter whenever the hell I feel like it, and I'm normally pretty busy, so don't waste my fucking time asking for new episodes._

A female Team Rocket member, Janet, was sitting in her father's laboratory, waiting. Her father was a world-famous scientist, and only recently found out his daughter was in the notorious Team Rocket. He figured this information out a few days ago, when Janet kidnaped him. Janet felt guilty about this, as her father seemed extremely sad when he figured out the truth about Janet's move into Team Rocket. What Janet didn't know, was that her younger brother, Corey, was going to be part of this experiment.

Corey, was thirteen, and was in Rocket training. He had brown, shaggy hair that went down to about the end of his neck. He was short for his age, had brown eyes as thick as chocolate, and had slightly pale skin.

Anyways, what the scientists were doing were recreating something that had been extinct for a long time, tools of power: The Pokémorphs. To recreate these, they had to have a person with a personality that matched the Pokémon's DNA. Corey was easygoing, playful, and slightly emotional, which matched the Pokémon they were going to use.

The host DNA was that of an Eevee's, a Normal-type with useful evolution techniques. Using different methods, an Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokémon: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. The Rockets were going to use this as a test for evolution through Pokémorphs.

As the eighteen year old Janet sat down on a couch talking to her Rocket friends, she heard a familiar scream coming from the laboratory door. Her and her friends looked over, and sure enough, was her scruffy brother being pulled in by two huge executives. "Corey!" Janet screamed, "What the hell are you doing here?" She soon realized the boy was unconscious, being carried into a large test tube.

Janet and Elm (Janet and Corey's father) were almost in tears as they watched Corey floating in a strange green liquid, completely cut off from the real world. Sitting in the tube across from Corey, an Eevee, thrashing about in it's sleep. Elm walked up to the evil machine, looking at the red lever that had to be pulled to start the procedure. Janet was suddenly regretting her Team Rocket membership. Her brother was had a 50 chance of dying, and her father would be the one to ruin or kill him. She was afraid of tearing up her family forever. "It's all my fault," she thought to herself.

Elm started the machine. Pressing buttons carefully, he thought of what would happen to his son after this. If it failed, Corey would probably die, and if it succeeded, the Rockets would keep him for extra experiments, most likely which would kill him anyways. Death awaited his son either way, unless...

In Corey's mind, he was in a subconscious world. It was an odd green vortex, with weird white fluffs floating around. As he walked through the empty space, an almost drowning sensation came over him.

Some sort of mirror-like object floated toward Corey, as he looked into it, he noticed his hair had slightly grown. His human ears slowly disappeared, as brown fluffy ones grew out from his hair. A tail had also settled itself on the back of his jeans. Replacing his nails were sharp claws, and his teeth grew pointy. The drowning sensation slowly went away, and when he awoke, the first thing he heard was, "He's awake and alive. The operation was a success."

I am Corey Elm. Pokémorph


	3. Fellow Freaks

AUTHORS NOTE: _The reason Corey was talking in third person before was because he was unconscious most of the chapter, so there wouldn't be much about his family's thoughts. Oh, and yes, these are Chimera Pokémorphs, and if you don't know what that means, well, you're on the fucking internet! Look it up!_

It had been a few days now, and it is true. I was a 2G Pokémorph (first chapter). I could change into a regular Eevee whenever I wanted.

I hated Team Rocket. They had changed me into an unstable freak. I wished Janet had never convinced me to try and join.

I looked into the dark, murky room from my cold test tube. There were three others like me.

A girl named Olivia, with short, curly green hair and big blue eyes. She had flowers for hands and leaves wedged into her hair. She was obviously a Roselia morph.

A boy named Rufus, who had long, greasy black hair down to his shoulders, thick eyebrows, with dark claws, feet, and a small tail. Probably a Mightyena morph.

Then there was Melony, a female with an odd coin attached to her head. She had light blond hair, whiskers, claws, and sharp teeth. Meowth morph, of course.

Each of them were the same age as me, thirteen years old. Our tubes were soundproofed, so we could only talk with each other during testing. Here's what I had up to that point:

Olivia was sweet, smart and sensible. She loved gardening, couldn't stand seeing Pokémon get hurt, and seemed to really love berries.

Rufus was intimidating, rough, and humorous. He told funny jokes, always played a little too rough (almost ripped an executive's arm off), and gave you this fucking scary glare if you pissed him off.

Melony was sassy, annoying, and active. She would always be running up and down the lab, was always talking about things extremely fast, and smacked you if you ever said anything about her being a weak Meowth morph.

Me? Well, I never really judge myself...

We all shivered to think about the next test, the one we had 75 chance of dying on.

The Evolution Test.


End file.
